Naruto Story: The Revealed Ninja
by Crumpetz1
Summary: What happens one night on the 10th October that makes Naruto lose his eyes? What will happen when Naruto is left the task of bringing about peace. Well for this intelligent blond boy anything seems possible as Naruto realizes that he has more Potential talent than his father. Most likely Not continuing because story isn't very believable sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first Naruto Fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it to the least.**

**I'm always open to suggestions that will help the story or me progress in writing, hope you all enjoy. I'm contemplating weather or not this will be a Harem, narutoxKurma or NarutoxYugito help me decide please. Rated M for precaution as might implement a lemon scene or two not quite sure.**

**Bold will probably be Kyuubi talking and Italic will most likely be thoughts. **

**Now Enjoy**

****

Naruto Story: chapter 1 The New Ninja

It was the 10th October in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was late, around 10 o'clock and most of the Villagers were to be found to be situated in the middle of Konoha as a long celebration was drowning on.

Of course the Village would be celebrating. Today was the day that their beloved Yondaime Hokage 'Minato Namikaze' sacrificed his life for the Village that he cherished to stop a Rampaging demon known as 'Kyuubi'. Now this wasn't just for this occasion, the Villagers were also cheering because today was the day they finally get the Demon offspring/container called Naruto Uzumaki who is house the deadly Kyuubi.

"Now then, The ANBU that were sent to us for this job have trapped the young demon in an alley way. I suggest we go over their now and finish the Job ourselves." The random civilian roared as the replies were simply cheers to support his idea.

_(20 minutes earlier)_

Young Naruto, who as of today turned 7, was running for his life with people in Bear and Cat masks chasing him down the street. These Shinobi wore Battle vests and black trousers that cut of just above the ankle and black Tank top which shows they were quite well toned.

"**What have I done wrong? Why is it always on my Birthday that people hunt me down**" Naruto said to himself as one of the men chasing him cut him of a little ahead of where he was running.

Using his head, Naruto was able to power slide under the ANBU's legs and made a sharp right into an ally way, which by the looks of it was not somewhere a 7 year old boy wanted to be. There was graffiti on the walls and rubbish lying on the side along with tipped over trash cans and putrid odours spewing out from the bin.

Naruto's luck though hit a dead end, literally. Right in front of the boy was a dead end about 10 meters high, Naruto's brain just hit a crash and he had nowhere else to go. He started to panic, thinking of what they would do to him when they came.

His eyes widened when the two Shinobi of his own village appeared before him in a Bear and Cat mask and their body armour.

"You gave us quite the run, Demon, but now we have. We are under specific instructions to keep you here for a while." The man with a Bear mask said as he started to walk closer to Naruto.

Naruto felt no way out, his life flashed before his eyes of how his life might end right now in this very ally way. Heck, he never even got a chance of being Hokage and that is what pee'd Naruto of the most. He just wanted to be like all the other kids, loved and respected, but that never came to Naruto. Not one villager ever showed Naruto that they wanted him to succeed except for one very special person, 'Sandaime Hokage or as he liked to say, Hokage-jiji'.

Hiruzen had shown Naruto that he cared about him and Naruto could be grateful for that, but not once did The 'Hokage' once save Naruto from the beatings that he got on his Birthday ever since he was four. For some reason though, after the beatings Naruto always wound up in the Hospital. No matter how much they beat him; there was someone nice enough to carry him to the hospital for treatment. Not that he needed it, his wounds would heal 3x as quite as a normal person and Naruto had come to love that about himself.

Today though seemed different, today to young Naruto seemed like it would be the end for him. No matter how fast he healed, No matter how much he could beg the villagers were not going to let him live after this one.

(Present)

After what seemed like hours to Naruto, was actually five minutes and soon he was swarmed around by 36 villagers all with planks of wood, glass bottles and stones all with his name on it.

Naruto prepared for the worst as he stood there waiting for the first hit. They hadn't made him wait long as a glass bottle was thrown straight at his head; the impact of the hit was enough to throw Naruto to the ground with a nasty lump, bleeding from his head.

After the bottle was thrown, all the villagers converged of the mindless barrage of attacks. Each hit, destroying Naruto mentally and physically as a boy of 7 should never be subject to this kind of beating…**EVER. **

After the Barrage of hits the two ANBU hired for this job walked over to a now broken, beaten and urinated on Naruto was they both pulled out 2 kunai. They steadily walked over to Naruto and the two Shinobi closed their eyes as the stuck the kunai into Naruto's eyes and ploughed them out as if they were jelly. As they were yanked out of the sockets, Naruto screamed in pain before his voice shut off and nothing but air was released from his mouth.

The Shinobi looked at their target and Shunshin'd away back to their leader to report a Mission accomplished.

"Servers you right, Demon spawn; you should have died a long time ago." One of the Villagers grumbled as they all left the Broken and blind boy to rot, not before one man dragged his body into the open streets for everyone to see.

"I present to you villagers, Your Nightmares are gone for ever now." The man screamed as the Villagers still there cheered out with applauds at their handy work to the boy.

(At the Uchiha Residents)

"Brother, why are you showing me all this?" a 7 year old Sasuke whispered as his lifelessly fell to the fall.

Itachi had tears streaming down his face as he answered Sasuke. "Sasuke I showed you the death of out clan so you can harbour that hatred for me and eventually kill me. Come find me when you possess eyes like mine." A teary Itachi said before he left to the streets of Konoha ready for his departure into a rough Ninja.

That night was not a goof night for the village of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki was laid in the middle of the streets blind and destroyed, Itachi Uchiha single handily killed all of the Uchiha resident bar Sasuke and the Hokage only knew was Itachi was doing.

As Itachi was walking away from the Uchiha Household he stumbled across the faint murmurs and bangs of a certain Blond child trying to steady himself to his feet. Itachi narrowed his eyes and made his way to the child, as he was half way there he could smell the urine protruding of the child.

Itachi reached Naruto and asked in an honest tone "do you need any help Naruto?" But what Itachi wasn't expecting was when Naruto turned around and Itachi was met with the Blond blind and looking like he only had a few minutes left to live.

Itachi was appalled by what had happened to the young kid the same age as Sasuke. He furrowed his eyebrows an asked in a slight more agitated tone "Who did this to you Naruto."

"*Sniffle* the villagers and two men in ANBU masks, Bear and a Cat." Naruto said in depression of not being able to see. "Are you here to finish me of Itachi-kun, please finish this I hate my life here, all I want to do is protect everyone and this is what happens." Naruto said as he started trying to reach for Itachi but fell over.

"Naruto whoever did this to you is going to pay, that much I promise. However, how you like to get your sight back." Itachi asked in comfort to the Blind boy.

"You could do that for me Itachi-kun please. Please. Please do this for me because I don't feel too good at the moment." Naruto asked before he fell into Itachi's arms who hugged the defenceless boy.

"Of course I can Naruto. To think the Villagers and ANBU members would do this, it's downright despicable." Itachi said with anger in his voice which was changed when Naruto into his chest and draped his arms around Itachi's body for comfort.

As Itachi reached into his bag for a scroll, a hologram appeared before Itachi's eyes and looked down at Naruto.

"You Boy" The Hologram boomed to Itachi loud enough for 3 miles, but for some reason no one came out of their house to see what it was. The figure ten continued "You must restore this boys Sight as he is the Prophet of the future, He will bring peace to our Ninja World." The figure finished.

Itachi looked up at the figure and nodded but then gasped at what he looked like; he had long spiked hair at the back with spiky ears on top, his eyes housed the strongest Doujutsu in the Ninja World, 'Rinnegan'. It looked like he was wearing a coat and it had 6 commas on it in glowing red light.

It then hit Itachi "Rikudou Sennin" Itachi asked in disbelief.

The Hologram boomed again "Hurry child, the Prophet doesn't have much longer to live. I will take care of his wounds along with the Kyuubi and he will be fine if you implant the eyes in him."

"Hai" Itachi replied immediately as he applied chakra to the scroll and out popped two fully matured sharingan eyes. Itachi quickly picked one up and placed it in Naruto's left eye socket and used Medical ninjutsu to secure it and connect it in place and then the same with the other eye.

The Sennin placed his hand on the downed boy and as soon as contact was made, the sharingan started spinning more and more rapidly until the Mangekyou Sharingan was formed. Something shocked Itachi though as Naruto's Sharingans carried on spinning and a new one was made, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan then took its place. However it carried on spinning much to Itachi's surprise and His Sharingan was then replaced again with Kamui and then again with Kotoamatsukami. The last transformation of the Sharingan was what shocked Itachi the most because right before his eyes he watched the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan chang into the Rinnegan, but this wasn't any Rinnegan, this Rinnegan fused with sharingan and put the Sharingan Commas on the Rinnegan making the Sharingan look like a cheap party trick. After 10 seconds they went to a Jade green colour and Naruto shut his eyes.

"Well my Boy, I thank you for the help and I will take it from here, I am going to see that this bot gets trained and he WILL become the next saviour, that I have entrusted in him." And with that the Sennin disappeared with Naruto. Itachi then shut his eyes and made his way out of the Village.

(**The Next Day)**

Naruto opened his eyes to find he was located in what he believed to be a sewer.

"In all the places the Villagers can put me, it's in a god damn sew-"Naruto was abruptly interrupted when he looked around and realised he had his sight back. Naruto didn't know what to think, does he feel happy he got his sight back or angry and sad because he is in a sewer.

The judgement was quickly called upon as he started to bounce up and down on the spot. "_"Now I've got to get out of here" _Naruto thought to himself as he began running through the Sewers taking different directions each time, he was about to give up when he heard crying coming from the room next to him.

Curiosity got the better of him as he stumbled when he say this room had a giant cage with the words 'Seal' on it. He heard the crying getting louder and louder and decided to squeeze through the bars and wondered inside the cage.

He searched for about 3 minutes before he eyes were drawn to a red headed girl in a black Kimono with her head in her hands, she looked like she was 12 and in a foetus position against a tree.

Naruto silently walked up to the girl and asked her a question with genuine concern to why she was crying, "Miss, why are you crying."

The girls head shot straight up and saw Naruto looking down on her with his usually bubbly smile that would melt any girl's heart, well any girl that wasn't thick that is. "Naruto you're alright." She protested as she consumed him into a fierce hug.

"It's really you Naruto, I thought you died I felt so angry with myse-." She was about to finish but Naruto interrupted her.

"Miss how do you know my name?" Naruto asked with one eyebrow raised as she released the blond from her hug.

"Well there young Naruto-kun, I'm the Kyuubi no kitsune." She replied Warm heartedly and hugged Naruto again.

Naruto Stood there in shock as the Rather hot looking hot revealed herself to being the Kyuubi but he couldn't help hug her back, it felt so…so….so…..Right to Naruto to hug her.

"I'm So sorry Naruto, I made your life hell and I would understand if you resented me, I shouldn't deserve your forgi-"she was then Interrupted again by the blond in question when he put a finger on her lips.

"No need to worry right? I'm fine and it's the villagers faults for misreading the concept of 'I'm me for me not some Demon offspring' none of this is your fault." Naruto whispered into her ear before he felt her shudder just after he whispered, something he felt was weird at the time but pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much Naruto-kun, you don't realise how happy I am right now." She whispered back and started to jump with Naruto still in her arms. "What is your dream Naruto-kun?" She then asked him and looked him in the eyes as he pondered for an answer. The Kyuubi couldn't deny, Naruto was a _very _Good looking kid for his age and his eyes drew her closer almost tempting her to kiss him but was brought from her thoughts as Naruto answered her.

"Well I want to become the strongest Ninja in the world and become Hokage then everyone will respect me and I can protect the People I love and cherish."

"Well becoming the strongest will be hard, but with my training we will be able to get you there and achieve your big dream, what do you say?" She asked cooingly as though she was trying to seduce him.

"Well to answer that I say bring it on sensei." Naruto said as he swung her around in his arms while he danced for joy. The Kyuubi blushed with Naruto's actions and then sat down by the tree and beckoned Naruto to come closer to her.

"Naruto I have something to tell you, I know who your parents and there is something very special about your eyes." She said as Naruto gave a puzzled look to the girl sat beside him.

"That's great I've always wanted to know about my parents but what's so special about my eyes, they feel the same to me." Naruto told her and implied for her to continue.

"Well your Father was a very wise man and equally brilliant in his own genius, the man was simply generations ahead of his time and he is the one that sealed me within you. As for your mother she is referred to as the 'Red Haired Demon of Konoha' her name was Kushina Uzumaki." The Kyuubi finished.

"Wait the man that sealed the Kyuubi was the Yondai-." Suddenly realisation hit Naruto as he looked at his friends and nodded her head. "My dad was Minato Namikaze, the legendary 'Yellow Flash'." Naruto marvelled of the fact that his dad was so famous.

"My mom was Kushina Uzumaki, I would have loved to meet her, and ive never experienced any kind of emotional love from anyone." Naruto said as he looked down and felt the sudden depression linger over him when suddenly a soft yet warm hand was placed on his right cheek.

Naruto looked at the hand and followed the Arm to a grinning Kyuubi and he listened intently to what she was about to say.

"Don't worry Naruto; as long as you have me, then you will always be… b-be urmmm…. _Loved_." The Kyuubi said as she whispered out the last part and felt her cheeks burn when Naruto looked at he with an 'I-Know-What-You-Said' look.

"Thanks Kyuubi, you're the best friend I've ever had." Naruto finished and kissed her on the cheek and felt his own cheeks flare up because of the action.

After 5 minutes of comfortable silence, Naruto asked her a question. "What's so special about my eyes?" He asked her and waited for an answer.

"Well, last night when you lost your eyes, Itachi-kun gave you Shishi Uchiha's sharingan eyes and then when he planted them in you they transformed into something much greater than the sharingan and Rinnegan, You successfully because the second person to obtain the 'Sharinnegan'. When I click my fingers you might be in pain for a minute or too as your Doujutsu will active giving you the ultimate look of life. Your Doujutsu is very special because it's the only Sharingan and Rinnegan fused since Sage of six paths and you can use all of the different forms of Sharingan as well as the powers of the Rinnegan." The Kyuubi told him and clicked her fingers. She was right Naruto did feel pain and closed his eyes shut due to the monstrous pain. After a minute, the pain subsided and Naruto got the first look of life through the Power fullest eyes in the world. Everything was clear, everything was shown to Naruto and it seemed like things would move in so motion for him.

"Naruto another reason your Eyes are unique is because your eyes have altered your DNA allowing you to shut them off as you please and at will, this is only usually do able for people in the Uchiha clan." The Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked around with his new eyes before he put his hands together and sent a little bit of charka to his eyes to power them down. "Hey Kyuubi when can we start training, I want you to watch and help me prosper and become the greatest Ninja ever." Naruto said with a determined fire burning in his eyes.

The Kyuubi didn't want to shoot him down but she had not choice she couldn't train him in a hospital. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but tomorrow we will start training, you need to seclude yourself for the vigorous training I have In store for you." The Kyuubi said with a maniacal grin.

"Well ok then Kyuubi-chan but I'm going to get going now, I don't know how but when you activated my eyes for me I could see someone in my room reading a 'dirty book'." Naruto said with a look of shame as he knew who it was. The Kyuubi on the other hand become flustered by Naruto's implication of the Porn book.

"W-well wouldn't want to keep you from that now would i." She added with a Wink before she sent Naruto back to reality.

Naruto slowly drifted his eyes open and look at the man next to him, the Man in the chair gazed his eyes from his book to Naruto and his Jaw fell off. He hadn't felt so happy for years now and Naruto just showed he was fine from the events that occurred last night.

"Naruto my boy, how are you feeling? I came to check up on you hoping you would wake, you have been out of it for 7 hours." The mystery man told Naruto as he collected him in a hug.

"well, I'm fine now thanks for asking …..

**Dun Dun Dun… well that's it guys hope you enjoyed it, I'm planning on making Naruto clever when it comes to the actual story as this was more of an opening of sorts. Pick which elemental proficiency Naruto can I have, I was thinking Lighting, Wind and water while having the Kyuubi fire and earth something like that and I know Rinnegan users can use all 5 elements so don't worry about that.**

**Anyhoozel who do you think the mystery man is reading that naught Ichi ichi book, and what can we expect the Training to be like with the Kyuubi. I know you but you guys don't: P**

**Please R&R hope you enjoyed it and **

**Peace Out from **

**Crumpetz1 **


	2. Naruto Story: Chapter 2, The Adventure!

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter, hope you all like it and thanks to those people that read and reviewed it.**

**Darkassassin619: Thanks for your review; I'm glad you enjoyed it. I quite liked the idea of doing a Harem because it would be hard to focus on other characters love lives and keep on top of them all but I probably won't do all the ones you suggested. However I will do most of them, I thought about doing Temari, Tayuya, kin will be more of a 'Wow he is a cutie' but she won't be with him or kiss him, possible on the cheek. I got of topic there sorry, moving on; Yugito, Samui, Fu, but not Konan because she will be more of a companion with Nagato more than lover for Naruto.**

**OldMasterSaru: I see your point, I won't do a massive Harem but as I said to Darkassassin619 they will be the people that I will include in the Harem and as you said I will probably have a poll for another two. Naruto isn't going to sleep with them all, just selected few when he is 16 or 17 maybe, but he will get kissed etc…  
I will work on my Hiccups in grammatical matters but if they don't affect the story, I'm still glad you pointed them out for me so I know what you improve on. I'm contemplating 'Swift release' because I see your point; you're a Deidara person that likes to go out with a boom XD. Swift Release wasn't something I had considered but I'm glad you mentioned it and I will contemplate to myself over whether it will be in the story, Most likely will be because it looks so cool :D. However I was hoping Naruto could learn his Father's Hiraishin technique but swift release could be just that bit slower than Hiraishin and Naruto could use Swift Release to help boost natural speed. What are your ideas on that? I will defiantly add 'Explosion Release' because I'm like you; I love a 'BOOM'.**

**Well thanks to everyone that review and helped with idea and here is the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

Naruto Story: Chapter 2, The Adventure Begins! Dattebayo

(_Last Time)_

"_Naruto my boy, how are you feeling? I came to check up on you hoping you would wake, you have been out of it for 7 hours." The mystery man told Naruto as he collected him in a hug._

"_well, I'm fine now thanks for asking ….._

_(Present)_

"Hokage-jiji" Naruto finished as he slowed sat himself upright in his bed.

"I'm really sorry Naruto; I should have paid more attention to the Villagers plans about what they were going to do. Can you forgive me Naruto?" Hiruzen said as he placed his book on the counter next to Naruto's bed.

"Of course I can Jiji, It's not your fault the Villagers are blind that I'm not the Kyuubi, I'm me, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and it will remain that way right till when I die." Naruto said with his Jade green eyes glimmering as the sun light rested trough the room windows and onto the side of his eyes.

At the mention of the Yondaime Hokage and the Kyuubi, Hiruzen's jaw dropped and crashed into the floor with a non-existing thud that came after in his head. _"How does Naruto know about the Kyuubi and let alone who his Father is. Naruto what are you hiding from me?"_ Hiruzen said as he started into Naruto's Jade green ey-, _"Jade Green? They are supposed to be Sky Blue!"_

Naruto let out a sigh as he saw the bundles of questions building up in Hiruzen's eyes as Naruto slowly laid back and waited for the Barrage of Questions.

"Erm…Hokage-Jiji? I have some Explaining to do_._ I'll let you ask the questions and answer to the best of my abilities." Naruto replied calmly before Hiruzen nodded and opened his mouth to start talking.

"Well first, how do you know about your Father and the Kyuubi Naruto? And why are your eyes green instead of blue?" Hokage finished and looked at Naruto while he sat back up again.

"In respected order: Last night I met the Kyuubi and turns out she is a Female and has a 12 year old version of her. Kyuubi-chan told me about my Father and what he did for the village and for me, I can only be grateful to him for that. My eyes are Jade green because I actually have Shishi Uchiha's eyes. However my eyes in Sharingan form gave excelled for past that of any Uchiha to have ever lived. I have the very eyes that belong to the Rikudou Sennin." Naruto finished and applied chakra to his eyes as they flashed from green to dark purple Rinnegan with three Sharingan commas on each outer layer. (Like the Picture)

Hiruzen's eyes widened and he tried pinching himself think he was dreaming. He did this for a few minutes before he actual came to the conclusion, Naruto was the reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin, the Ninja that is thought to bring Peace to the Shinobi World.

"Well Hokage-Jiji I was hoping we could keep this confidential as in SS-Rank Information that only needs to stay between me and you. If I used this, I could kill everyone in the Town possible, I see everything five times clearer than the actual fully mature Sharingan and I can predict what move people are going to use before they even start thinking what move to use. The best part is, I can use every single Sharingan abilities. Watch and look into my eyes." Naruto whispered as he got closer to Hiruzen. Hiruzen did as he was told and stared into the Hokage's eyes before shouting "Tsukuyomi" and Hiruzen laid in his chair as though he had just fallen unconscious but with his eyes open.

(Naruto's Tsukuyomi world)

"See Hiruzen, I haven't started training with it yet like the Kyuubi promised but in her every hour in her is one second in real time, soon I will be able to get it to five days in here and one second out there." Naruto said before he spoke up again with 'Kai' and the Tsukuyomi was disbanded.

"W-w-well Naruto, saying I'm shocked is an understatement because at the moment I'm that shocked I can move from this chair." Hiruzen said trying to get the feeling back in his legs.

"Hokage-Jiji, can you enter me into the Academy in two years' time because I want to become a Ninja that will protect everyone he loves and cherishes, even if at the moment its only you and Itachi I trust at the moment." Naruto said as he got out of bed and started prodding the Hokage's legs.

"Hang on a second Naruto? You know Itachi? How?" Hiruzen asked with a dumfounded look again.

"Well he is the one that gave me the eyes and saved me from being blind all my life." Naruto replied and walked over to the window.

Hiruzen's brain started ticking then, "_Blind, but he eyes are there, unless last night the Villagers took his eyes when they went a beat him. They would never do that, would they?" _Hiruzen said calmly in his head before asking one more question to Naruto. "Blind? But you have your eyes Naruto, how could you be saved from blindness? "

"The Villagers took my eyes Hokage-Jiji, they left me in the street to die and I'd never get to complete my dream of becoming Hokage." Naruto finished and Hiruzen looked like his face was appalled with what he had just heard. He just learnt the villagers of his own village took the eyes of the Yondaime Hokage because they though he was the Demon.

"Well then, looks like him going to see the Village council later then to discuss this matter. Yes of course Naruto, you can enter the Academy, I wouldn't expect you to be anything less than a Genius. You will probably be smarter than your Father in due time my boy." Naruto's ears perked up as he started jumping up and down cheering to himself.

"**Calm down Naruto, your giving me a headache" ** The Kyuubi chuckled to herself after hearing the news and Naruto's reaction to said event.

"_Sorry Kyuubi, but I'm so excited. Shall me go train at training ground 9" _Naruto asked the girl inside of him.

"**Of course we can Kit, I would be my pleasure**" She replied in a seductive tone, one that Naruto didn't pick up on.

"Well Hokage-Jiji, im going to train with Kyuubi so I will see you later. Bye bye Hokage." Naruto said just before a hand was placed on his shoulder with a key placed in his other hand"

Naruto, I have given you a house. You will find it as it is next the Hokage Mansion so I can keep a special eye on you. Not that you need it anyway." Hiruzen chucked before Naruto Vanished with a thank you and out to an empty training ground.

"That Boy is going to overtake us all before we know it. I will bet that by 16-17 we will be Kage level Shinobi." Hiruzen said to know one in particular before Shunshin'd out of the room back to Hokage Mansion.

(Time Skip: 5 hours later)

In a ball was an exhausted Naruto. Naruto had been training for 4 hours by himself and the Kyuubi. In that time he had learnt how to summon 10 Kagebushins and set them all of to work on getting better Chakra control by walking up trees, Meditation and trying to walk on water while the original toned himself with physical activates that consisted of 100 sit-ups, 100 press ups, squats and more.

"**Remember Naruto, I will teach you tomorrow on how to make your Kagebushin a lot more resident so that they won't disperse when out of Chakra or stuck." **Kyuubi said in a rather excited tone because she had Naruto to herself for a whole 5 hours as she trained him. "**But for now, leave 10 more Kagebushins here to work on Chakra control while you take a rest. It looks like you need it." **The Kyuubi finished and Naruto just simply nodded and headed back to town and wandered up to his first house. He opened the door and slumped on the couch where he slept for the rest of the day.

(_The next day, 9 o'clock)_

"**Naruto, you have to wake up now, we need to start training again." **The Kyuubi whispered as Naruto woke up and slowly made his way to the kitchen where he made breakfast for himself and then headed back to the Training ground.

Naruto was shocked to still find his Clones training as he could swear they should have dispersed hours ago.

"Hey look Boss is over there." One clone said

"Good, now we can disperse." The one next to him said as suddenly they all puffed out and left Naruto with everything they had learned over the last 10 hours.

"Well Kyuubi, shall we get started then." Naruto asked as he made 30 clones this time.

"**We Shall Naruto, we shall. First I want you to have 10 clones working on tree climbing, 10 clones to split into pairs as go to the library and read these books I read to you. Jutsu Creation and Chakra Affinity's, another one about Fuinjutsu for beginners, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu related books, Taijutsu stances and how to effectively boost your Taijutsu and last I want the last pair to read up on Chakra manipulation. Think you can handle it?"**

"Of course I can Kyuubi. You heard her guys, get moving." Naruto said in a forceful tone before the 10 headed to the Library to begin their long reading sessions.

"**I want another 10 to practice The tree claiming technique while the last 10 can start working on learning some Jutsu's my clone will teach them." **As soon as the Kyuubi said that, a clone of herself appeared next to Naruto and took the 10 to work on some new ninjutsu's

"**Now you can begin the laps around town and all the physical fitness again." **As The Kyuubi then chucked again as she heard Naruto sigh but nevertheless carried out his activity.

(Time skip: 3 week later)

Naruto's training stayed the same over the course of the 3 weeks Naruto's Kagebushin slowly got easier as everyday he found he could make 20 more clones than last time. It came to the point where Naruto can now make 200 clones at one time; this greatly increased his training and shorten the duration of his training.

The Kyuubi had taught Naruto her 3 favourite Taijutsu stances; The Lotus is for defensive where the user relies on base speed to avoid blows and with the speed you can manoeuvre everywhere without getting hit. The Tiger for neutral, the one that Naruto uses the most, it relies on speed, power and technique to make you effective impossible to hit, hit heavy and very light on your feet allowing you easy agility to change direction at any time. Lest was called the Liger, the Heavy hitter, the Liger relied on speed and Power to destroy the opposition with ever hit feeling as though you just got squashed under a house.

The Kyuubi had taught Naruto, Ninjutsu and found out Naruto's affinities. Naruto's affinities were Wind, Lightning and Water, while the Kyuubi's was Fire and ground. Naruto found the Ninjutsu training the easiest as he could activate his Sharinnegan and could easily learn all of the Jutsu the Kyuubi taught him. Naruto's Jutsu arsenal consisted of;

Fūton: Shinkūha - Wind Release: Vacuum Wave  
Fūton: Jūha Shō - Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Katon: Hōenka - Fire Release: Flame Flower  
Suirō no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique  
Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique  
Suiton: Lekuu no Jutsu - Water Release: Ice Darts Technique  
Raiton: Raikyū - Lightning Ball  
Raiton: Kangekiha - Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration  
Rairyū no Tatsumaki - Lightning Dragon Tornado  
Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

Naruto's Genjutsu wasn't the best but with his Doujutsu he excelled to that of Itachi level but could hold it for half as long. As for his Fuinjutsu, Naruto become the Second best Fuinjutsu that behind the Yondaime Hokage but was nowhere near his level yet. At the moment Naruto could make Chakra restriction seals and Gravity seals along with explosive note seals.

"**Well Naruto, you have excelled a lot in these past few weeks, I would say you are low Chunin but could definitely defeat anyone genin in the village. I have to say though in the two years you're at the academy, I want you to act like a loud mouth and dumb or else everyone in the village is going to get really sceptical of your ability and think you're a threat to the village."**

"Ok Kyuubi I heard ya', now how about we go and see the Hokage-jiji and ask If I can have my heritage of what my Father and Mother left for me?" Naruto asked as he shunshin'd into Hokage's room.

A startled Hokage quickly settled down as he saw who it was. "Ahh..Naruto my boy, you gave me a heart attack. Now what do I have the pleasure of meeting you today?" The Hokage asked.

"Well could I have the Heritage my Parents left for me? I think it's about time I learnt from them." Naruto asked with a toothy grin as the Hokage grabbed the two scrolls and gave them to Naruto.

"Have fun young Naruto, I'm sure you will do them proud." Hokage said before Naruto left the Room and headed back the training ground.

"That went better than expected, huh Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked as the Cheeky fox that had become his best friend laughed but didn't say anything.

Naruto unlocked the scroll of his Father and quickly looked at the Justus that he had been left to accomplish.

"Well Kyuubi-chan, it says here that the Hiraishin and Rasengan haven't been finished. I wonder why?"

"**Well kit, the Hiraishin allowed your Father to teleport but it wasn't finished because he wanted to be able to teleport to where ever he though/looked without the use of his special kunai. But I haven't heard of the Rasengan so that is entirely new to me." The Kyuubi said while filling in Naruto's information**

"To think my Dad would leave me, me, these super powerful Jutsu's to finish. He had a lot of faith in me didn't he?" Naruto chuckled to himself before carrying on with his training.

(Time skip: 2 years later)

Two years had passed by and Naruto had turned 12. For the last 2 years he has had a Kagebushin go to the Academy while he was trained everyday with the Kyuubi.

It was earlier in the morning and Naruto was still dreaming.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto was wondering through his newly transformed mind from a sewer to lish green fields and open areas to roam with a large house in the middle that belonged to the Kyuubi. To say the Kyuubi was spoilt by Naruto was like saying Hitler was the Bad guy. He wandered through the forest and came upon the house for him and Kyuubi.

"_Man I wonder where the Kyuubi is, I thought she would be up for today because it's the graduation exam and I'm finally going to show the school just who Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is." _Naruto said to himself as he wandered upstairs to the Kyuubi's room.

As Naruto looked into the Kyuubi's room his face suddenly went beet red and his eyes gazed down at the Kyuubi lying on her bed. It wasn't that she was Beautiful; No Naruto always thought she was Drop dead gorgeous but it was what she was doing. The Kyuubi turned 14 the same day Naruto turned 12 and right infront of him was a naked 14 year old Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi was massaging her breasts with one hand while the other hand was going in and out of her Vagina. She must have been doing it for several minutes before hand because as Naruto watched, a minute later she screamed "Don't Stop Naruto-Kun, don't even stop." She screamed and that was it, Naruto collapsed face first into her room as she jumped when he entered.

A few minutes later Naruto came to and found the Kyuubi lying next to him with a smile on her face as Naruto thought he would get the Apology out of the way first.

"I'm so, so, so, so Very Sorry Kyuubi-chan, I walked in and saw you doing it and-." He was cut off when a finger was placed on his lips preventing him from talking. Now it was the Kyuubi's turn to talk, "**It's my fault Naruto honestly, It was foolish of me to have not locked the door and to think that way of you. I just wish sometimes you would ermm….uh…Notice the hints I gave you," **She whispered out the last bit but Naruto heard her.

"Kyuubi-Chan, do you like me, like really like, like me?" Naruto said and now it was Kyuubi's turn to change beet read from embarrassment.

"**Well who wouldn't, look at you, your so cute and adorable and-." **Now the Kyuubi was cut off, but it wasn't by Naruto's hand or finger, no, no, it was Naruto's lips that cut her of this time.

The Kyuubi stared in shock for 10 seconds before easing into the kiss and letting her arms sliver around her crushes neck and he cupped her cheeks. After a few minutes of kissing the demand for air was rising as Naruto had to depart from the kiss much to the Kyuubi's displeasure.

"I have to get *Pant* going now Kyuubi, I have the Graduation test remember." Naruto said just before he left the mindscape.

Naruto left the Kyuubi puzzling before she came to the Conclusion "**Naruto-kun kissed me."**

(Academy: Last test for the Graduation exam.)

"Well Naruto I'm surprised with today's turn of events, not only did you score the highest in the shuriken exam but you beat everyone in the Henge Exam. The last test is the Taijutsu exam and can everyone please separate into two groups. Line up children, Girls on the left and Boys on the right." Iruka said as all the children got into groups, he then started pairing of students to fights.

The first fight was the Girls fight between Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka. I was a heated battle for 5 minutes as neither girl wanted to fail on their first match and it was called a close draw as the both KO'd each other with a punch to the head.

All of the girls in the Academy were fawning over Sasuke Uchiha as he stepped up for the next match and who better to be paired up against him then "Naruto Uzumaki, make your way to the ring please." Shouted the Sensei

As Naruto entered the Ring he was shouted at by a certain pink haired girl and her crappy threats. "Naruto if you lay a hand on Sasuke you will have wished you were never born. But that's if you can, Sasuke is so dreamy." Said the Certain Pink haired student known to Naruto as Sakura Haruno

"Please, I'm not scared by your empty threats and watch me destroy the Famous '_Uchiha' _with his own weapon." Naruto said in a rather 'Matter-of-fact' tone

"Hmm like you can think you can beat me dobe, well it's your lose anyway." Sasuke said smugly

"BEGIN" Iruka Shouted

Naruto applied chakra to his eyes and revealed a fully matured 3 tome'd Sharingan which shocked everyone in the academy. He couldn't use the Sharinnegan it would be overkill to anyone below Low Jounin now.

"You stole Uchiha Eyes you bastard, I'm going to kill you." Sasuke charged at Naruto. Unlucky for Sasuke, Naruto say what we was going to do by the time he shouted at him and easily evaded the strike aimed for his face. Naruto smashed his knee into Sasuke's stomach making the Black haired child cough blood from the one blow and sent Sasuke flying back 10 yards.

"I never stole anything. They were given to me when the Villagers robbed me of my sight by your brother Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha gave me these eyes." Naruto said and everyone went wide-eyed but Sasuke stood up in anger and charge at Naruto again.

"Well now I'm taking them back." Sasuke roared as threw another punch at Naruto. Naruto evaded the punch like he was just toying with Sasuke and that was confirmed with what Naruto said next.

"Well, I think I'll try now Sasuke." Naruto said as he lowered himself into the tiger stance.

Naruto shot at Sasuke in a yellow blur that only Iruka could follow and landed a kick the Emo child's stomach and then followed up with a kick straight to the jaw. Sasuke was sent 10 yards into the air and Naruto applied chakra to his feet and jumped up to Sasuke and punched him in the stomach which sent him spiralling down to the unforgiving floor.

Sasuke was about to hit the floor but when Iruka caught him, he ended the match and Naruto went through.

The tournament carried on and every time Naruto got a match the person he was against would forfeit instantly. By the end everyone in the class had passed the Exams and was given their Konoha headbands. They were told the next day to be at the classroom so they could be assigned to their teams.

(Hokage's Manison)

A set of Jounin were present in the Hokage's room, "Well then, now we are all here I will be open to suggestions about what team you would like to pick." The Hokage said and instantly a rugged looking man in the leaf Jounin attire walked forward.

"Asuma Sarutobi and I would like to pick Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." The recently noted Asuma said.

"Permission Granted." The Hokage followed.

"Kurenai Yuhi and I would like Shino Aburama, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka Hokage." Kurenai finished.

"Permission Granted"

"Kakashi Hatake and I would like Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi replied coolly as only one eye was shown on his face.

"I'm Sorry Kakashi but Permission denied, I have other plans for Uchiha and Haruno they will be paired with a genin called Sai and their sensei will be Anko." He finished

"Wait so Hokage I get Naruto to myself, his personal file says that he was the loud mouth and the dead last for 2 years and passed the exam with flying colours. Is he really that good?" Kakashi asked "_I get Minato Sensei's Kid to myself, that's better than expected."_

"I assure you Kakashi, if Naruto ever became an actor he would be the best of best." The Hokage replied with a chuckle.

All of the Jounin present at this time were confused by what he meant but as they were dismissed it was changed to that of happy facial expressions as they all got the team they wanted and Kakashi was not going to be late tomorrow so he can see what Naruto looks like for real.

(The Next Day)

Naruto was awoken from a peaceful slumber when the Sun shone through his curtains and into his eyes.

"Looks like it is time for me to get up then and meet my new sensei." Naruto said while yawning to himself as he washed up in the bathroom and ate his favourite breakfast 'Ichiraku Ramen'

After he finished his breakfast it was already half 6 and he needed to be in the Academy for 7. In a quick burst he ran to his wardrobe and threw out his hideous orange jumpsuit and put on the following attire. He put on a black tank top that sat on his well-toned chest perfectly, slightly showing his 6 pack and his arm muscles. On his legs he had on dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and elasticated at the bottom so it wrapped around the bottom half of his calf. With his new headband on, he Shunshin'd to the academy with 2 minutes to spare.

As he strolled into the class room the girls all glowered at him with a menacing stare that would scare a rampaging bull away. However this is Naruto and now nothing scares him, Nothing at all, not even his loving caring Kyuubi couldn't scare him apart from when he walked in on her in the shower, then he was scared.

He went to the back and sat in an empty and took notice of one specific Hyuga that wasn't staring at him in anger but would even look at him at all. Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as two Jounin walked through the door. Naruto took notice of their appearance before sighing as hey revealed to be Asuma and Kurenai collecting, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino.

After another 2 minutes wait, every team had left the classroom except for Naruto and he was wondering if he was a one man team. A silver haired Jounin strolled through the door of the Classroom and looked at Naruto with an eye smile before waving his hand at the blond. "_He really does look like Minato huh."_

"Well there my genin, let's go to the roof and we can do introductions then head of too team 7 training ground and I can assess your skill." Kakashi said as he shunsined to the roof.

When he arrived he was greeted with Naruto who also Shunsined to the roof much to the astonishment of Kakashi he decided not to press the matter for too long.

"Well then, I'll start us off. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't really have a dream per say at the moment but I do have a hobby and my hobby is to read ichu ichu paradise. What about you?" Kakashi finished with an eye smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my dream is to become Hokage and protect all of the people I love and cherish. My hobby is eating Ichiraku Ramen and training." Naruto finished and they both headed out to the team 7 Training ground.

"Now Naruto to pass this test, you need to successfully get this bell away from me by sundown, you got it?" Kakashi said as he opened Ichu Ichu Paradise.

"You got it Kakashi-sensei, but I want to you to do something. I'll show you my Doujutsu if you show me yours." Naruto said in a matter of factly tone. This shocked Kakashi and surprised him but he complied either way.

As Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up he revealed in his left eye a matured Sharingan. "You sure you know what you're getting into Naruto?" Kakashi said as he thought it was a bad idea.

"Well I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise, but what you are about to see has to stay between us ok?" Naruto replied as Kakashi nodded.

Naruto applied Chakra to his eye as they changed from Green to Dark purple Sharinnegan and Kakashi looked dumfounded as he closed Ichu Ichu paradise and prepared for a real battle.

"Are we fighting to kill or not?" Naruto asked as Kakashi chuckled

"Which ever you feel is necessary Naruto."

At that Naruto made hand signs and launched of his first Jutsu "Fūton: Shinkūha - Wind Release: Vacuum Wave." Naruto shouted as he exhaled a large breath and strong wind that could tear through a forest was closing on Kakashi.

Using his sharingan, Kakashi managed to avoid the attack but was suddenly shocked when the world turned red and it seemed like Kakashi was floating in air.

"Do you like the Tsukuyomi; it's one of the magnificent Genjutsus in the Uchiha Sharingan. In here 1 day is one second outside and there is no way out." Naruto said as stones impaled onto Kakashi's muscles

"_He used the First Jutsu to distract him while he launched this, I think we have the next Hokage Minato"_ Kakashi said to himself before a poof was heard.

As Naruto walked over to the immobilized Kakashi, he noticed that that Kakashi was just a Kagebushin that's when it hit Naruto.

With his super eyes, Naruto lifted up his hand parallel to the floor and shouted "Banshō Ten'in." with in a split second Kakashi burst through the floor and propelled started to Naruto at the force of Naruto's Jutsu.

Thinking on his feet, Kakashi sent a kunai with string attached and threw it at a tree to stop the Jutsu. Naruto managed to put a seal on Kakashi's foot without him realizing as he stopped the Justus. While Kakashi gained distance to assess the level of threat this boy had, he failed to realize the seal on his foot.

"Hey Kakashi! I know you were my Father's team when he was a Jounin so I don't have to tell you know. This fight is finished, I might not have mastered the Jutsu completely but it works enough for me to use it." Naruto said as a grin graced his lips

"_What's he talking about?" _"You so sure Naruto, because overconfidence can lead to your lose." Kakashi said as he started to make hand signs.

"Kakashi-sensei please watch this." Naruto shouted

Kakashi got to his last hand sign and shouted "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique."

As the Shark Shot from the stream behind Naruto it closed in on him gets faster and faster until Naruto did something that probably shocked Kakashi the most. He disappeared into a yellow flash and appeared behind Kakashi just like his Minato did many of times.

"Like that Kakashi, see I got the bell. Now you have to pass me." Kakashi just stood there, shocked because not only did his test get beat, Kakashi was beaten, and he was at a loss for words. "Well see you later Kakashi-sensei, I'm going home now it's been a long day." Naruto said before he disappeared in a Shunshin

(Hours later at Hokage Mansion)

"Are all Jounin present?" Asked Hiruzen as they all finally strolled in to the room.

Team 1: Fail

Team 2: Fail

Team 3: Fail

Team 4: Fail

Team 5: Fail

Team 6: Fail

Team 8: Pass

Team 9: Pass

Team 10: Pass

Team 11: Pass

"What about Team 7 Kakashi, did the Dead last Pass" Asuma asked at Kakashi as he just stood there looking into space.

"Well Kakashi." Kurenai decided to join in the call.

"Well If I say he beat me would be an understatement. He passed my test by himself and beat me in speed." Kakashi said as multiple Gasps were heard all across the room.

"Well it seems the so called 'Dead Last' is no longer what you think he is." Hiruzen chuckled before he turned in his chair to look over his town.

"_Your boy will go far in this Ninja world. You can be proud and rest in peace, Minato and Kushina." _

**Well I think that will be a rap for today, ive got loads of homework to do for school. So much it's not even funny, however I might not update for a few days because I'm going on holiday with family.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and always remember, I'm always open to suggestions. Naruto doesn't have full control over Hiraishin atm because he still struggles to locate the seals etc… but he will be that good that he will be able to teleport to places by sight and memory.**

**Please R&R hope you enjoyed it and **

**Peace Out from **

**Crumpetz1 **


	3. Author Notes

**Author Notes!**

**I'm sorry guys but I have decided to stop the story and will re write it better. I think I have made Naruto too OP in a short amount of time, however, I am all for when the main character is strong because it is his story but if he isn't strong and gets beat by most people it kind of defeats the purpose of it being his story.  
**

* * *

**It's my fault really and I'm sorry again but I will re write it and make it more believable and Naruto probably won't get a Doujutsu or be massive OP but he will be stronger than most characters. I might give him the Rinnegan but it will be because of his Clan not a mixture of Senju and Uchiha DNA, but can be obtained that way.**

* * *

**I am all for NaruxHina pairing but then again I also like NaruxYugito pairing as well. I'm not sure why but I think if they would have met before the war and everything they probably would have found a lot in common with each other. Still I quite like the idea of NarutoxYugito Pairing at the moment. I'm not very good at writing Harems and for everyone that gave ideas that have helped, I will most likely write in the next story I do and I thank you all for your reviews and support.**

**Sorry but yeah. You get the jist of what i'm saying so…**

**PEACE From Crumpetz!**


End file.
